Madd Dogg
Madd Dogg es un personaje de la saga GTA que aparece como principal en Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas y tiene referencias en Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories y Grand Theft Auto V. Madd es una persona que dedica su vida a la música, en el genero del hip hop, específicamente al rap. Vive en una mansión en Mulholland, Los Santos. Es una persona que se la vive bien, pues al inicio de la trama Madd es una persona con mucho dinero y sumamente popular en la ciudad de Los Santos (probablemente más allá de San Andreas también, aunque nunca se da por claro más que con referencias); tan popular que es influencia y envidiado por raperos locales debido a sus “grandes letras en canciones”. Tanto así que llega a Carl y aparece en la trama por primera vez debido a palabras de OG Loc, éste propone a CJ que lo ayude a robar un libro de rimas perteneciente a Madd Dogg. Dogg, podría considerarse un personaje en un tanto secundario como principal debido a su poca participación en la trama, sin embargo cuando lo hace ,lo hace para repercutir con algunas misiones en un tanto importantes, incluso es de los poco personajes que llega al final de la trama con los protagonistas. Madd Dogg podría estar basado en el popular rapero Snoop Dogg debido a su similitud física y a la coincidencia de concordancia con los nombres. Ice-T, es quien da vida a este personaje en el juego siendo el actor de doblaje. Historia Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Los Santos, 1992 El libro de rimas thumb|260px|La idea de OG Loc. OG Loc, un integrante de los Families, es liberado de prisión y su agente de libertad condicional lo ha buscado un trabajo como empleado de Burger Shot, en Verona Beach. Carl visita a OG en el local para ver si necesita alguna ayuda. Mientras tanto, en el baño del local, OG está limpiando los pisos y al poco tiempo, Carl entra al servicio. OG saluda a Carl y éste le pregunta si ha pensado en buscar una persona para que le ayude en escribir sus rimas. A OG se le ocurre algo y le explica a CJ que sabe de cierta persona que también es un rapero al igual que él. De tal modo que encarga a Carl robar las rimas de dicha persona, quien se trata de Madd Dogg. Carl acepta y se retira de la hamburguesería. Afuera, Carl se mete a su vehículo y conduce a toda velocidad a la mansión del rapero, localizado en Mulholland. Una vez de haber llegado, CJ ingresa a la mansión por la puerta principal y asesina al primer guardia. Carl se da cuenta que la mansión está vigilada por los guardias del rapero, por lo que se esconde de ellos entre las sombras de la propiedad hasta llegar a la sala de grabación, en donde adquiere el libro de rimas. Con el objetivo conseguido, Carl regresa por el mismo lugar para salir de la mansión. Carl tiene la oportunidad de enfrentar a los guardias o esconderse de ellos. Al salir, Carl monta una Mountain Bike y se dirige a la hamburguesería, en donde le entrega el libro a OG Loc. Madd Dogg Rhymes7.png|Carl frente al libro de rimas. Madd Dogg Rhymes10.png|OG Loc recibiendo el libro. Eliminando al mánager thumb|260px|El mánager de Madd Dogg. Carl vuelve a ver a OG Loc en Burger Shot. Allí, Carl, al no llegar encontrar a OG, decide preguntar por él a un empleado que trabaja como cajero. El empleado le platica a Carl que OG está sustituyendo al técnico de higiene, quien se enfermó el día de ayer. Carl se dirige a la cocina y encuentra a OG limpiando la freidora. Jeffrey nota la presencia de Carl y le agradece por haber venido, pues ya está harto de trabajar y solo desea ser un artista. El problema de OG para cumplir su sueño está en el mánager de Madd Dogg, ya que éste considera a OG un mal rapero y por ende, se lo ha contado a las personas lo mal que canta. Jeffrey solo desea desaparecer a Scipio y encarga a Carl que cumpla su deseo, para que así sus problemas se lleguen a solucionar. OG le cuenta que Scipio asistirá a una entrega de premios en Vinewood, y que es la única vez que se separa de Madd Dogg, siendo una posibilidad para capturarlo y matarlo. Carl comprende y abandona el local. El protagonista emprende camino hacia Vinewood pero antes, debe eliminar al chofer para conseguir el Elegant negro, vehículo en donde Scipio va ingresar en el día de la premiación. Carl cumple con su objetivo y se reúne con los otros conductores para dirigirse con ellos hasta la ceremonia de premios. En la ceremonia, los guardias se percatan de la llegada de los automóviles y custodian a Scipio hasta el coche en donde está Carl. Scipio ingresa al auto junto a su novia y ordenan al protagonista llevarlo a la mansión de Madd Dogg. Carl opta en relevar su identidad e indica a Scipio que tomarán una ruta distinta, el cual es el fondo del mar. Carl se aleja de la ceremonia y conduce a toda prisa hasta el muelle de Santa María Beach, en donde arroja el auto al océano. Scipio y su novia quedan atrapados en el automóvil y pierden la vida por ahogamiento. Management Issues 14.png|Scipio en la ceremonia de premios. Management Issues 24.png|El auto cayendo al océano. Decaimiento musical Tras los sucesos ocurridos, Madd Dogg llega a perder su fama. OG Loc llega a ser contratado por el estudio de grabación que tanto deseaba y se hace famoso gracias a las rimas que le robó a Madd. Por otro lado, Madd es despedido por los estudios de grabación y pierde su mansión al no poder pagar las deudas. La fama de Madd cae y al no tener a un mánager que lo asesore, decide viajar a Las Venturas para gastar todo el dinero que le queda. Las Venturas, 1992 Suicidio en el casino thumb|260px|La antigua vida. En ese mismo tiempo, Carl hace lo posible por sacar a su hermano de prisión, tras los sucesos ocurridos hace unos meses. También, en aquel tiempo, Carl aprovecha por convertirse en una persona adinerada y en el proceso, se muda a Las Venturas. Cuando daba su paseo por la ciudad, Carl ve a lo lejos a una multitud de personas gritando a un sujeto que estaba en el tejado del Casino Royale. Carl desea saber más de la situación y decide ir a investigar. Mientras tanto, uno de los peatones incentiva al sujeto tirarse del tejado y en eso, Carl llega y le pregunta al peatón lo que sucedía. El compañero del hombre le explica que aquel sujeto que está en el tejado es Madd Dogg, un rapero que solía ser famoso y que perdió todo el dinero que le quedaba en el casino. Carl se da cuenta que el rapero era al quien le había robado sus rimas hace un par de meses y se siente culpable por ello. De tal modo le grita a Madd Dogg de no suicidarse pero el rapero indica no conocerlo, por lo que no le hace caso. Luego, Madd se balancea en el tejado y Carl, al saber que Madd no le hace caso, optar en halagar su carrera musical pero el rapero indica que su carrera terminó, puesto que le robaron su libro de rimas, asesinaron a su mánager y fue reemplazado por un nuevo rapero, Loc OGLlamado así por Madd Dogg.. Carl sabe que Madd necesita un nuevo mánager y promete ser su representante, bajo la condición de que baje del tejado. Madd no desea y acto seguido, dos empleados del casino suben al techo para intentar detener a Madd. Sim embargo, el rapero amenaza con tirarse para poder acabar con su sufrimiento y Carl, no pudiendo convencerlo con sus palabras, procura buscar otra solución al problema. Madd Dogg 2.png|Los problemas de Madd. Madd Dogg 3.png|Carl aceptando ser el mánager. Madd Dogg 4.png|La amenaza. thumb|260px|Madd saltando del tejado. CJ se percata que a unos metros de él, está estacionado un Walton blanco, el cual transporta unas cajas, por lo que decide robarlo. CJ mata al mecánico que cuidaba la camioneta y se sube en ella para conducir hacia el casino. Allí, Carl calcula la distancia que hay entre el rapero y él, y prosigue a seguir a un borracho Madd Dogg, quien había comenzado a caminar de un lugar a otro en el tejado. Después de un rato, Madd Dogg se lanza y cae entre las cajas, produciéndole una fractura en todo el cuerpo. Carl logra salvar a Madd Dogg y conduce al centro de rehabilitación de la ciudad para que ayuden a solucionar el problema que Madd tiene con el alcohol. En pleno camino, Madd le pregunta a Carl si aún sigue siendo el rapero más famoso, a lo que Carl confirma e indica a Madd que nadie lo superará. De ahí, Carl se presenta y prosigue su camino. Carl tiene que conducir con cuidado para evitar que Madd fallezca a causa de sus heridas. Minutos después, Carl llega al centro y deja a Madd con los paramédicos. Madd le agradece y le pide a Carl que sea su nuevo mánager en cuanto salga de rehabilitación. CJ acepta y se retira del centro. Madd Dogg 6.png|El alago. Madd Dogg 7.png|El pedido de Madd Dogg. Recuperando la mansión thumb|260px|El regreso de Madd. Días después, Carl va a ver a su amigo Woozie en el Casino The Four Dragons. En la oficina del casino, Woozie, con la ayuda de Kendl Johnson y del recién llegado Carl, critican la presentación de un enano, el cual había audicionado para ser el nuevo rapero. El enano no consigue ser escogido por los jueces y se retira. Carl manifiesta el duro labor que es manejar un casino y a los pocos segundos, un rehabilitado Madd Dogg ingresa a la oficina y le dice a los presentes que se ha recuperado de su adicción. Carl lo felicita y le propone recuperar su carrera, tal como se lo había prometido. Pero Madd se rehúsa, pues primero tiene que descansar en su mansión. Carl apoya la decisión de Madd, ya que cree que es el lugar adecuado para reinstalarse en Los Santos, esperar a Sweet a que sea liberado y poner de regreso a los Families. Aunque al parecer Madd tiene un pequeño inconveniente y niega el acceso a su mansión a Carl, poniendo como excusa que su casa no es lo suficientemente grande. Carl no le cree y Madd decide contarle la verdad. La mansión había sido confiscada por el mayor traficante de droga de Los Santos, cuyo nombre es Big Poppa, como pago por la deuda que le había acumulado a éste. Esta noticia pone molesto a CJ y regaña al rapero por haber tomado una mala decisión, pues sospecha que Big Poppa debe estar malgastando los bienes de la mansión. De tal manera que CJ decide recuperar la mansión de Madd e indica a sus amigos que regresarán a Los Santos. Madd Dogg 9.png|La mansión ha sido embargada. Madd Dogg 10.png|Es hora de regresar a Los Santos. thumb|260px|La llamada de Kendl. Para cumplir el objetivo, Carl viaja a la ciudad en un avión con la compañía de los Mountain Cloud Boys, banda del cual Woozie mandó para que ayuden a CJ. Al anochecer y a pocos minutos de llegar a la residencia, Carl recibe una llamada de Kendl por el móvl, en donde Kendl desea suerte a Carl y le comunica que irá a San Fierro con César y Madd para verificar como anda el negocio y que luego, se reunirá con él en Los Santos. Carl comprende y corta la llamada. A continuación, dos integrantes del Mountain Cloud Boys saltan del avión en paracaídas y llegan hasta el helipuerto de la mansión para colocar unas señales de humo y así dar aviso a los demás. La Triada observan esto y saltan del avión junto a CJ hasta la mansión. Después de unos cuantos minutos, CJ y el resto de la banda llega a la residencia y comienzan a batallar contra Los Santos Vagos que custodiaban el exterior de la residencia. Luego de eliminar a la seguridad, Carl y el grupo ingresan a la mansión por la puerta trasera. En aquel lugar, los Vagos notan la presencia del grupo enemigo y preparan sus armas para enfrentarlos. La batalla en el pasillo da comienzo y Carl se apresura en acabar con los Vagos para poder eliminar a Big Poppa. Tras una ardua lucha, Carl consigue deshacerse de la seguridad del pasillo y baja las escaleras, en donde encuentra al traficante. Big Poppa se da cuenta del confort que se había armado en la mansión y huye del lugar para salvar su vida. Carl se percata de la huida del Poppa y lo persigue por toda la mansión, enfrentando a toda la seguridad que se topaba en su camino. Poppa consigue llegar a la puerta de entrada y sale de la casa para subirse al Phoenix que estaba estacionado en la mansión. Posteriormente, abandona el lugar y en eso, CJ sale y persigue al traficante por la carretera hasta darle muerte. Poppa llega a ser liquidado por CJ y la mansión logra a ser nuevamente la propiedad de Madd Dogg, y de una nueva persona, de Carl Johnson. A Home in the Hills - Limpiando los pasillos.png|Batalla en el pasillo. A Home in the Hills - La persecución.png|Eliminando a Big Poppa. Los Santos, 1992 Grabando un nuevo disco thumb|left|220px|Madd Dogg grabando sus canciones Después de recuperar la mansión de Madd Dogg en la anterior misión, ahora un tiempo después en Vertical Bird se le ve solamente a Madd Dogg grabando otras canciones para algun nuevo disco (lo más probable es que el álbum sea Forty Dogg). El disco lo está grabando con la ayuda de sus amigos Kent Paul y Maccer, con la compañía de su mánager Carl Johnson. Sólo tiene esta pequeña aparición, ya que en la cinemática de la misión sólo se le ve cantando y no tiene ninguna línea de diálogo. En busca de OG Loc thumb|235px|Madd Dogg viendo a OG Loc en la televisión La misión comienza cuando Madd Dogg deja de grabar por algún tiempo debido a que se retiene, pero él no sabe porque. Luego se ve que de alguna manera, Madd Dogg descubre que OG Loc fue quien le robó su libro de rimas y ve su videoclip en la televisión. Así que Madd Dogg con CJ deciden hacerle una 'pequeña aparición' a Loc. Pero, al ver que lo entrevistan, ellos aparecen y Loc corre en su Vortex. Hay otras 2 Vortex al lado, así que Madd Dogg y CJ toman una cada uno, y lo persiguen hasta llegar a Verona Beach, donde luego transcurre la segunda parte de la persecución, esta vez los 3 se suben a unos Kart que se ven. thumb|left|235px|Madd Dogg y CJ insultando a OG Loc. Tras finalizar la persecución anterior, llegan a la disquera de OG Loc. Madd Dogg y CJ comienzan a encarar a Loc diciéndole que es un traicionero, a lo que Loc se defiende explicando que él es un artista y que también se puede equivocar, pero Madd Dogg lo insulta diciéndole que él no es un artista, sino que un farsante y un impostor. Tras decir ésto Madd Dogg está a punto de darle una gran paliza a Loc pero es interrumpido por Jimmy Silverman, el presidente del sello discográfico Blastin' Fools Records, en el cuál graba sus "éxitos" OG Loc, quien también dice que Loc es un impostor y que quiere éxitos de verdad (refiriéndose a que quiere que Madd Dogg trabaje con él). Mientras decía esto, Madd Dogg seguía asustando a Loc, y a éste se le cae el libro de rimas de Madd Dogg, lo cuál hace que Madd Dogg lo recupere. Viendo las noticias thumb|215px|Madd Dogg y los demás viendo la televisión Madd Dogg, Carl Johnson, Sweet, César, Kendl, The Truth y Maccer ven la televisión estando pendiente de las noticias. Ven que Frank Tenpenny entra en la sala de tribunal ya que ha sido acusado de extorsión, corrupción, narcotráfico y abuso sexual, y que además él junto a Eddie Pulaski habían conspirado para asesinar a Ralph Pendelbury, que los había amenazado con dar pruebas y que fue hallado muerto en un incidente supuestamente sin relación. El disco de oro thumb|left|215px|El disco de oro de Madd Dogg Luego de todo lo que pasó con CJ, Sweet, Kendl y César (La muerte de Big Smoke y Frank Tenpenny) llegan Maccer, Ken y Kent Paul junto con Madd Dogg, quienes llegan en buen momento para alegrarlos a todos, ya que él anuncia su primer disco de oro, pero él quiere compartirlo con Carl y su familia. Entonces todos comienzan a alegrarse y a festejar. Ellos quieren ir a festejar al Casino The Four Dragons con Woozie, pero van a hacer otra cosa, ya que Madd Dogg se va de gira y los invita a todos como parte del festejo. Mansión de Madd Dogg right|thumb|200px|La [[mansión de Madd Dogg en Mulholland.]] La mansión de Madd Dogg consta de dos pisos y está construida en terrenos irregulares. Posee diecinueve habitaciones, sala de grabación, bar, sala de juegos, cocina, comedor, sala de discos, dos piscinas y hasta un gimnasio completo, más grande que el Gimnasio Ganton. En la piscina que se encuentra en el exterior hay una ostra. En la azotea, hay un helipuerto redondo, lugar donde se debe aterrizar en paracaídas en la misión A Home in the Hills y después de superar esta misión, en este helipuerto ocasionalmente aparecerá un Sparrow. Esta mansión tiene dos salidas que comunican con el exterior. Cerca de una de estas (en el interior) hay un disquete para guardar la partida. Además, al lado de una de la entrada este, pasada la misión "Cut Throat Business", aparecerá un Kart. No posee garaje pero si aparecen vehículos distintos al azar frente a los garajes (no ingresables) ubicados en el exterior. Discografia Hustlin' Like Gangstaz, 1990 Hustlin' Like Gangstaz es el primer álbum que saco Madd en su carrera como rapero. Según Big Smilky, este álbum es el que más representaba la vida criminal de Madd Dogg. Still Madd, 1992 Uno de los más reconocidos álbumes de la historia de Madd Dogg, es una parodia a la canción Still D.R.E., ya que en esta participaba Snoop Dogg (a quien lo parodia Madd Dogg). Una de las más reconocidas canciones de esté álbum es "2:30 in the Afternoon" 24 Carat Dogg, 1992 Otro álbum es 24 Carat Dogg, que se escribió en 1992, antes de que CJ se robara su libro de rimas. Este disco se convirtió en uno muy famoso, hasta 1992, donde sucede que Carl por ordenes de OG Loc, se roba el libro de rimas de Madd, que lo hará caer fuertemente en cuanto a su carrera, por este motivo, 24 Carat Dogg, nunca llego a ser tan famoso como se pensaba. Forty Dogg, 1993 Este álbum lo saco en 1993, según las criticas, si alguien decía que Still Madd era una locura, Forty Dogg era más loco todavía. Este álbum fue impulsado gracias a la crisis personal de Madd (como la fallida relación con Rochell'le, desertar de Doggy Boyz, y la deuda de montaje), el CD exploraba una serie de temas, de los placeres de la embriaguez (como el tema de "Funkin' Forties") y a los "beneficios" de la adicción a la marihuana (" Madd NA Haze "). Algunos de sus temas destacados son: *"Madd Funk" *"Me and My Blunt" *"4 My Doggz" *"Alone with My Dogz" *"Doggz Need Luv". NLADB, 1994 Su ultimo álbum fue N.L.A.D.B (Never left a dog behind), este es su ultimo pero no menos estelar álbum, aunque no fue tan famoso como los anteriores, este álbum anuncio la retirada de Madd Dogg de los escenarios y de la negocio de la música. Hasta ahora Madd sigue siendo famoso, siendo escuchado hasta el 2003 donde sus discos Still Madd y Forty Dogg fueron remasterizados digitalmente. Hustlin' Like Gangstaz.png|Carátula de "Hustlin' Like Gangstaz"|link=Hustlin' Like Gangstaz Still Madd cover.png|Carátula de "Still Madd"|link=Still Madd 24_Carat_Dogg.png|Carátula de "24 Carat Dogg"|link=24 Carat Dogg Forty Dogg.png|Carátula de "Forty Dogg"|link=Forty Dogg Skin renderizado center|500px Misiones en las que aparece Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas *Madd Dogg's Rhymes *Management Issues *Madd Dogg *A Home in the Hills *Vertical Bird *Cut Throat Business *Riot *End of the Line Curiosidades *Madd Dogg tiene cierto parecido con Snoop Dogg, el nombre es muy parecido solo que esta cambia la "Madd" por la "Snoop". Estos son completamente distintos excepto en su nacimiento en Los Ángeles y el pelo que Snoop Dogg llevaba en la época. *En Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, detrás del primer piso franco hay un cartel publicitario que anuncia el álbum de Madd, Still Madd. *Hay una canción de la banda de heavy metal Anvil llamada "Mad Dog". *Si guardas en su mansión, no podrás jugar al basket en las canchas (incluyendo la que está dentro de la propia mansión). *Dos misiones del juego llevan su nombre: Madd Dogg y Madd Dogg's Rhymes, de hecho, ambas repercuten fuertemente en la vida del rapero, siendo la primera la que inicia su decadencia y siendo la última la que salva a Madd Dogg de esa vida decadente para reemprender su posición en la cima. *Es el rapero favorito de Katie Zhan. *Carl Johnson nunca le dice a Madd Dogg que el fue el que le robo las rimas (Madd Dogg's Rhymes) en el caso que le hubiera dicho posiblemente la relación entre CJ y Madd Dogg se acabaría. *Antes de hacer la misión Madd Dogg's Rhymes en algunas ocasiones en la radio WCTR se oirá una entrevista a Madd Dogg. * Después de la misión Riot en la radio WCTR nuevamente se le hara una entrevista a Madd Dogg en donde hablara de su nuevo manager CJ. * El disco Still Madd, perteneciente a Madd Dogg aparece (solamente como decorado) en Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony. *Es uno de los pocos personajes que es traicionado por el protagonista sin que el nunca lo sepa, los otros son Asuka Kasen, Gonzales y Packie McReary. *Tiene una estrella en el Paseo de la fama de Los Santos del Grand Theft Auto V. *Franklin tiene un poster de Madd Dogg en su piso franco que dice "MADD" haciendo referencia Madd Dogg en Grand Theft Auto V, y además un CD en su escritorio. *Si se realizaron demasiados trucos, en la misión Madd Dogg, este se tirará antes de que se coja la camioneta y haría lo imposible por superar la misión. Para evitar esto sería reiniciar la partida sin trucos. Archivo:Madd_Dogg_-_Still_Madd_LCS.PNG|Still Madd en Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. Archivo:EasterEggMaddDogg.jpg|Poster de Madd Dogg en el piso franco de franklin en Grand Theft Auto V. Archivo:Madd_Dog_V.jpg|La estrella de Madd Dogg. Archivo:MaddDoggCDGTAV.png|El CD de Madd Dogg en la Residencia Clinton. Archivo:MaddDoggDiscoOroGTAV.png|Disco de oro de Madd Dogg en GTA V. Referencias Categoría:Personajes de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Categoría:Jefes de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas